


The Muse

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 1971/1972; a conversation with a friend(This is a friendship story with implied Billary.)





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are used according to the rules of the archive (see [here](http://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags?language_id=en#platonic)).

Soft jazz greeted her when Virginia opened the door to let her in. It has been a while since she had last seen Billy. Letters just weren’t the same as personal contact. She had been happy when she had learned that he would be in town for a few days. He was her favorite person to jam with. So they had agreed to meet to play and catch up with each other’s lives.

She entered the living room just as he put the sax down.

“Who is she?” she inquired without preamble.

“Who?” He turned around to face her, his expression a mixture of the confusion at her question and the joy of seeing her.

“Your muse. The girl you were thinking of just now when you were playing,” she clarified. “And don’t lie to me, Clinton. I know you. That tune was inspired.”

“It’s good to see you.” He embraced her.

She returned the hug. “It is good,” she agreed. “But you’re not getting out of this one. Who is she? Do I know her?”

“She’s a fellow law student” was all he volunteered. That alone raised her curiosity. Normally, Billy wasn’t shy about his conquests and girlfriends.

“Tell me about her,” she prompted him, sitting down on the couch.

A smile formed on his lips. There was no denying it. Billy Clinton was head over heel in love.

“She’s the smartest person I have ever met. She’s brilliant, outspoken, takes no shit from anybody. She challenges me like nobody ever did. She’s just amazing.”

She noticed that he hadn’t mentioned her appearance with even one word.

“Bring her down here. I want to meet the woman who managed to turn your head like that.”

“I want to, but we’ll see. She has a bright future ahead of her. Arkansas is far off from that.”

And that was why girls loved Billy Clinton. He respected them, didn’t consider them inferior or his property. Such behavior unfortunately wasn’t the norm.

“Where’s she from?”

“Chicago.” He laughed. “Arkansas is the end of the world. I’d feel guilty trapping her here.”

“You love her.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. 

“Yeah, I do. I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her,” he confirmed what hadn’t been a secret to begin with. The way he spoke of her, the expression he got when he thought of her were telling. “But I don’t wanna doom her. I love this state, but she doesn’t belong here.” He sighed.

“Ask her, Billy, ask her. I’ve never seen you like this. She must be special. Don’t let her slip away.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean it. Promise me,” she implored.

He took a deep breath. “I promise to ask her to come and visit with me.”

She nodded. “Good. I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Now, tell me: How are things going with Peter?”

She lowered her gaze. “How about some music?”

“Can’t take the heat?” He laughed at her sudden shyness. “But yeah, let’s play before we talk some more. You did bring time, didn’t you?”

“Always do.”

She observed him as they played. He seemed to have finally found The One. She hoped it to be true. 

She was looking forward to the introduction. By his own description, the mystery woman sounded nothing like the girls he had dated in the past. Maybe he had really finally met his match. He deserved to be happy.

The End.


End file.
